Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | Interviews | Facts | Games | Guides |Store | Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;December 10th, 2009 - Charity Drive Results! So, the final tally is in. After collecting donations up until this past Wednesday, we've come up with a grand total of $31,416.48!!! Huge congrats to everyone who came out for the drive and donated after the fact. There's gonna be tons of happy kids this holiday season. Great work by everyone involved! For a step-by-step report of said drive, check out the Drive Report 2 page. :) ~Spike's Girl ;December 6th, 2009-I'm speechless! Last night's Channel Awessome donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House was a HUGE success as over twenty five grand was collected from you, the fans! Channel Awesome is grateful they have such giving fans and of course the wiki team is, too. We were present and wrote everything down so they don't have to. Of course, they made VIDEOS of it. But, that's neither here nor there! Congrats go out to everyone who manned the phones, worked behind the scenes and was generally awesome. The list of events can be found at this page: Drive Report 2! And this morning's updates included five videos about the drive. So, check those out! -Cferra P.S. Laura still deserves all the credit because she is awesome. ;December 1, 2009-Donation Drive Hey! I'm just here to remind everyone of the donation drive Channel Awesome is going to have on Saturday, December 5th. As always the wiki will write down the events as they happen and provide everyone coverage of the event. To see the announcement, go here. Take care! -Cferra ;November 26, 2009-Running Gags : Hey, people. A while back Spike's Girl made an announcement about the Running Gags pages. She stated that while we appreciate the help on the Running Gags pages, we really didn't want them to be a focus.There are other pages that need to be made like the episode guides and the Barfiesta pages. So, we asked people to focus on other pages. Since then, there've still been a lot of uneeded edits on the running gags pages including rewording of sentences. So, with that in mind, we've made the running gags pages Admin only. I'm sorry it had to come to this. -Cferra. ;November 20, 2009 - Transcripts : Hey everyone! So, major progress has been made to expand the wiki. Great job! However, I have noticed that many of the NC transcripts still need to be done. Feel free to work on these, as well as finish any unfinished transcipts (I did notice some). I will continue to do the Bum Reviews, and Daffy has taken it upon himself to do the Video Game Confessions transcripts. It almost seems like we may be able to get every show done someday, haha. I've also made red links on the Ask That Guy page to include a script for Episode 23, as well as any future scripts. Thanks again for all your continuing help, guys and girls! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. December 23rd, 2009 *Specials: The Charity You Made Possible! *Phelous (shows}: FearDotCom *Familiar Faces Episode 12 *Spine Breakers Episode 05: Post Hanukkah Special December 22nd, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars Christmas special *DigitalGames.fr: Video Games Live - Tommy Tallarico ITW *Until We Win: Blaster Master *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: NIGHTS into Dreams December 21st, 2009 *Stupid Mario Bros: Super Mario Drive-Thru *Atop the Fourth Wall: James Bond Jr. #3 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 45 *Bum Reviews: Avatar December 20th, 2009 *Benzaie's Top 5: Movies of the decade! *Press Start: Xmas Special 2009 *That Jewish Guy: Top 8 Hanukkah Songs *The Game Heroes: Love Bites 3do - Part 02 *'More News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Category:Browse Category:Content